World War III (Cold War)
World War III was a conflict set during the second half of the 20th Century between the Eastern Bloc and the Western Bloc. Timeline of Events 1972 *'September': North Vietnamese Army push into South Vietnam and take Saigon. *US Forces push the NVA back to the established DMZ. *Soviet troops are deployed into Vietnam, presence is substantial. *'October': North Vietnamese troops capture Saigon with assistance of the Red Army. The US retreats South. *The NVA disembarks in the island of Java in Indonesia. Australian troops are deployed in. *Java is retaken by Australian and American troops, the NVA retreats to Vietnam. 1983 *'August': Soviet forces punch through Berlin, the West German Army faces massive opposition from Russian and East German troops. *US troops stationed in Germany respond. West Berlin falls under the hands of the Eastern Bloc. *West German, French, English and Belgian troops are deployed in Germany, they fight Soviet troops along the border in Northeastern Bavaria. *The Europeans manage to punch through the border and retake Southern Thuringia. *US troops arrive to assist the Europeans in East Germany, the Soviet Union calls the Warsaw Pact members to assist. *Bulgarian, Hungarian and Romanian troops push into Thuringia. The Western European armies are forced to push back. *'September': The Western Bloc attacks through the Mediterranean, Romania and Albania have no chance to counter. *US troops severe the supply route running from Moscow to East Germany, thus affecting the effectiveness of the Eastern Bloc. *The Eastern Forces retreat from Germany. British forces advance to Czechoslovakia. *Czechoslovakia is gained by NATO, American forces set an airbase in Bratislava. *Soviet forces in Poland strike Czechoslovakia, American troops respond, the airbase in Bratislava is heavily damaged by the air raids. *'September': Israel is attacked by Syrian and Iraqi forces. Israel responds, the Siege of Bethlehem begins. *War in Europe ends after a long siege, the border established before the war is restored. NATO forces arrive to support Israeli troops in Bethlehem, Iranian troops also support Israel. *Soviet and Bulgarian troops support the Syrian-Iraqi forces in Bethlehem. *Iraqi troops regain Bethlehem with the help of Soviet forces. *North Korean and North Vietnamese troops invade Malaysia and Thailand respectively. US and French troops are deployed to respond. *The Siege of Bangkok begins after being invaded by North Vietnamese troops. *Siege of Kuala Lumpur begins, both US and UK troops fight the vast North Korean army. *Soviet forces, along with Iraq and Syria, defeat Israel and Iran on the Siege of Bethlehem. *'October': Kuala Lumpur and Bangkok are occupied by North Korea and North Vietnam. North Vietnamese forces advance westwards while North Korean troops cross the Indian Ocean to disembark in Iran. *Imperial Iranian forces along with British and French forces defend the Southern Iranian coastline, without expecting an attack from Iraq. *Iraqi forces and North Koreans occupy important oil supplies for Iran, thus affecting the effectiveness of Iranian forces. *The Eastern Bloc forces attack the Suez Canal, maritime traffic is halted for a month, skyrocketing prices of merchandise worldwide. *Iraq is defeated with help of West Germany in Iran. West German forces occupy Iraqi Kurdistan. *North Korean forces retreat from Iran and move towards Africa. *A combined task force of NATO forces is deployed in Suez. A naval battle begins. *While the West maintains air dominance in the battle of the Suez canal, Soviet and Eastern forces prevent the access of any other ships into the Mediterranean. *'November'